


Family Castle

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, tsuna grows up loved, tsuna raised by others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: There was something very beautiful about young families. Like when you saw young mothers and fathers in the park with their children, or when you watched the adoration bright in newlyweds eyes. Colonello and Lal were one such young family, after a tragedy hits Vongola they have a new addition to their family. Parental!CoLal, Child!Tsuna, Character deaths. Alternate 'parallel'.
Relationships: Colonnello/Lal Mirch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Family Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Ha….guess what? I've started another new multi-chapter. I know I shouldn't but I absolutely adore CoLalxTsuna family fics and recently I've had the urge to put too many chapters in DoF so this is so I can spread the love out. Please be assured that my other multi-chapter fics are in the works.
> 
> But dear readers! When the muse hits an author is fairly powerless to stop it.

"You're such an idiot!" was the feminine exclaim that suddenly lit the air.

People all around turned to look as a slender woman with oddly blue hair –which was clinging to her face –stormed away from the viewing area just off of the lake. Her dark blue blouse clung seductively to her chest and stomach, through the puddles of water trailing behind her booted feet spoke more about why the shirt clung that way than perhaps her style.

A blonde charged after her, hair hanging in his eyes and a grin spread across his chiselled face, his blue shirt –much lighter than the woman's –also clung to him and the people all around the pair giggled, knowing exactly where they had run from. After all, the viewing area was known for its routine fountain show that caught many couples by surprise.

"Aw Lal, you don't mean that." the blonde chuckled at the bluenette, his eyes sparkled with mirth as he chased after the scowling woman.

Even he could see the amusement in her burgundy eyes. "No, I really do! You knew those fountains were going to go off; you're such an idiot, Colonello."

A large hand circled Lal's slender wrist and spun her around, almost throwing her off balance as her run came to a halt. She felt another arm wrap around her waist and pull her against a cool chest. Colonello was fucking lucky that it was warm out or Lal would not have hesitated to put him on his ass and make sure he didn't get _any_ for a while.

"Yes I am," the blonde soldier smirked, but he dropped a kiss on Lal's lips before staring into her eyes with that same adoration that had Lal agreeing to their first date almost six years ago. She was flattered and curious about the blonde idiot who strode up to her and declared his undying love; she wasn't a fool she knew too many men just out to get into women's pants. But this idiot, Colonello didn't seem the type, and after that there was no turning back. "But I'm your idiot."

Lal could only sigh and wrap her arms around Colonello's neck, scowling at the blonde cause she knew she couldn't argue with him. "Whatever, idiot." She dropped a kiss on his lips regardless and hummed when Colonello's hold on her tightened.

"Come on, we have a little bit of time until we have to head back." Colonello grinned, threading his fingers through Lal's and pulling the woman along, ignoring her complaining and his own damp jeans clinging to his legs uncomfortably.

"Where are you taking me now, Colonello?" Lal asked with a scowl, she secretly loved when Colonello spoilt her, but she also didn't usually like these extravagant, public dates he took her on.

Especially ones where they became a target of curious stares and giggles, like their current one, where both of them were drenched.

"Oh lighten up, Lal. We don't often get away from the mansion. Besides, doesn't it feel nice to not have to look over our shoulder and worry about work for once?"

"I don't know what world your living on, but when don't we have to look over our shoulder, idiot. I thought you learnt better than that." Lal swatted at Colonello's head even as her eyes roamed his body for his gun holster.

She spotted it tucked safely against his chest, hidden by the loose shirt he wore opened over his t-shirt, even if it clung a little tighter due to the water. She felt Colonello's hand drift over her hip, checking for her own gun.

"We can dream, Love." Colonello purred his lips were just a little too close to her ear.

Lal blushed and pulled away from Colonello, a sneer on her lips as she swatted away his hand. "Stop that! Everyone's staring!"

The man just laughed, hand on his stomach and adoration in his eyes and he pulled Lal back into his arms even as she struggled weakly. "It's because you're so beautiful."

"Stop being such a brat."

"I'm only stating a true fact."

"Then stop filling your head with things that aren't true and maybe you really would be speaking fact."

Colonello just grinned again, kissing Lal's nose before releasing her and pulling her along. "My facts are always true. You're beautiful, Lal, and I love you."

The blond man had to turn away and hide his unrepentant grin or else be subject to Lal's wrath when the woman lost her retort to bright red cheeks and a dark scowl. Instead he pulled his lover along and into a quaint, café that he'd heard served the best scotch eggs in the area for Lal, and had a huge bakery for himself.

Colonello was just finishing off his second custard-slice when he blinked and sighed through his nose. He noticed Lal's realisation a second later. He stretched his arms over his head as he observed Lal tap and make shapes against her mug in quick succession.

"Three watching, two outside?"

"Three outside." Colonello responded with some subtle finger movements as he took his last bite of food.

"So much for a relaxing meal." Colonello muttered under his breath, he dropped a kiss onto Lal's knuckled, grinning at the blush and scowl on her face. "I'm just going to the bathroom; I'll meet you outside." he said this a little louder

Lal couldn't help the smile at Colonello's wink and after wiping her mouth she headed out of the restraint. She could see Colonello two building's over free running across the rooftops. She could see his grin from here and could only frown and fight the urge to pinch her nose.

Instead Lal strolled into the alleyway two stores over from the restaurant, her hands resting calmly and her mind tracking the dirty blue flames following her.

When the blackness covered her six men appeared. All of them wore white shirts, and some hid their faced under dark grey hats. All but one wore sleazy grins and danced blades in their hands.

"Oh, would you look what the cat dragged in, a bunch of rats." Lal sighed under her breath.

"Oho, what do we have here? Don't think a young, pretty thing like you should be all alone." One of the men sneered, disgusting eyes trailing Lal's body.

"I don't think you know exactly who you're talking to." Lal spat, a bored look was filling her face.

"I think we do; not often we get to have fun with Vongola now, even if you are only a part of the external advisory."

"Either way I'm better than you scum." Lal scoffed, rolling her shoulders as fury crossed the men's faces.

"Don't you dare think that you can best us, bitch. You're nothing but that idiot Lion's dog."

Lal could feel the fury in her gut boil, but she was cut off by a smooth voice as the cleanest dressed man stepped forward. "Now now, boss said not to harm her too much." The man almost cooed, "Though," he said as he approached Lal grinning when someone appeared behind her, "we should have some _fun_ before boss gets her."

Of course both the man behind Lal and the leader that had spoken up didn't last long. In an instant both were on the floor and blood pooled from their heads. And an instant later Lal had her two glocks out and two more men had fallen.

"This bitch is better than you."

As the last men fell to the floor, blood pooling from his head, Lal dusted herself off and cast her eyes towards Colonello, who had just pushed his bandana back into place on the top of his forehead. He grinned down at her before packing his gun away.

"Nicely done, Lal."

"As always." She grinned back. She used to be the best sniper, but Colonello had taken that title and she couldn't fault him, instead they made their tag team the strongest around. "Which famiglia?"

Colonello had just jumped down from the building –using the fire escape – when he approached the nearest man, he lifted the man's crisp shirt and observed the black splattering of ink on his stomach. "Diego's famiglia."

"It's always the French." Lal sighed, "We'll have to send some grunt to have words, again."

Just as Colonello dropped the shirt, Lal's phone buzzed silently in her pocket, Colonello cast an odd look at her, one of his eyebrows disappearing behind his bandana and shrugged. "I wonder who that could be."

"Can't be anything good." She pulled the phone out, Colonello stepped close and frowned at the unfamiliar number. Lal shrugged and unlocked it before answering, leaning so Colonello could listen in. "Lal speaking."

" _Hello, this is Lal Mirch?"_ a young, feminine voice came over the receiver.

"I go by Fortezza now, who gave you my number." Suspicion bled into her tone, though Colonello's face became stone at the mistaken name, Lal just flicked his forehead before touching his cheek; the gold circling her finger glinted in the dingy alleyway.

" _I see, I'm sorry for the mix up. Mr. Sawada gave me this number and told me to call it if anything happened."_

Colonello's face instantly grew grim and Lal's throat constricted. "Who are you and what's happened to Iemitsu?"

" _I-I'm Teresa, miss. I-I don't know that a-anything_ has _happened to Mr. Sawada, but-"_

"But what, speak up!"

" _But he hasn't returned home yet, and I was only hired for two weeks."_ the woman's voice was babbled and panicked as if she could feel the blood lust over the phone. _"I have school tomorrow and I can't stay here with Tsunayoshi."_

Colonello froze, his eyes widening. "You're looking after their baby?! Where the hell did Iemitsu and Nana go?"

Babbled sorries drifted over the phone and Colonello growled though Lal's face was stony with anger. Her boss was rather neglectful, but she had thought that having a child would make him grow up.

"Never mind the _sorries_ , where are the Sawadas and where are you?" Lal finally grit out, Colonello was already on the phone with Turmeric babbling in Italian, asking to set up a plane for them.

" _I'm in Compobassa. In Sawada's residence. The Sawadas took a trip to Macedonia; they were supposed to arrive home last night but they didn't and Mr. Sawada isn't answering his phone."_ Colonello babbled the answer to Turmeric before grabbing Lal's hand and leading her towards their car.

"Stupid idiot, he's lucky we didn't decide to go to France and decided on Corsica instead. I bet he's suddenly decided to make their trip longer and didn't think to _fucking_ tell anyone." He grumbled.

"He probably lost the stupid charger again, or turned his phone off so he could have 'alone time with his dear Nana'." Lal spat, watching the scowl on Colonello's face too.

"Stupid fucking idiot." Colonello opened the car and waited for Lal to sit down before closing her door and jumping into his own sear, throwing the car into gear and driving towards the nearest airport.

"Alright, Teresa?" Lal asked, trying to keep her annoyance out of her voice, "We're on our way, it'll be about three hours can you wait at least that long?"

" _Y-yeah. Thank you Miss Lal. I'll see you when you arrive."_

Lal hung up the phone and looked at the scowl on her husband's face. "Why are you so riled all of a sudden?" Lal asked, leaning into the seat.

"Tuna's a baby."

"Yes he is."

"And Iemitsu left him with a sitter for more than a few days; he's only six months old!" Colonello's hands gripped the wheel and Lal sighed with a fond smile on her face.

She and Colonello had known Tsuna since before the child was born; Lal had been the third person to find out that Nana was pregnant and naturally she had told Colonello soon after. Though of course, it was only because Iemitsu was a giant goof and couldn't keep his giant mouth shut, Turmeric or Oregano were just as likely to have heard first, but Lal happened to be in the CEDEF office when Iemitsu ran through the door.

Naturally Nana and Lal had become close over the years, especially since Nana had been at Lal and Colonello's wedding, Lal wasn't fond of the woman's over-the-top bright nature, but in the Mafia it was rather refreshing.

"You love Tsuna don't you?" She asked, and the blush that crept along the tops of Colonello's cheeks made Lal grin.

"Of course I do! Little Tuna is the most amazing thing to happen to that damn man."

Lal knew the truer statement was that Colonello loved children. He always got along with them where Lal was awkward and unsure. They were weak and helpless and Lal was a Mafiosi. Colonello was originally a soldier; it made sense he was good at taking care of people.

"Don't worry. We'll have words with the idiot when we get back. For now we'll look after Tsuna."

At his wife's tone Colonello turned his eyes away from the road for a moment and frowned. Lal's face was a sad smile, her hands folded in her lap against her stomach. Letting go of the stick shift, Colonello linked his hand with Lal's. "Yes we will, and we'll make sure Tune doesn't turn out like Iemitsu. After all if Iemitsu is this complacent I'm sure we can influence little Tuna." When Lal's face didn't soften Colonello frowned. "We'll have our own one day, love. Right now we're both busy with CEDEF anyway; I don't think I'd want our child living in such a messed up Vongola anyway." Lal and Colonello had been married for four years already –had married as soon as Lal turned nineteen -and so far they hadn't been able to have a child.

* * *

The plane ride was the slowest and most frustrating Lal and Colonello had ever had despite the plane arriving half an hour earlier than expected, and the pilot completely prepared to break international airway laws to get the CEDEF members where they were going in record time.

Usually Lal hated calling in favours from CEDEF, Colonello –after officially registering as a member of CEDEF last year –liked to call in favours, like the private jet, whenever he could. It was only Lal's quick backhand to the head that stopped him.

"You've already been cleared through security and your car is waiting." the pilot informed the couple when they finally left the runway and were waiting for the stairs to connect.

Colonello suddenly looked excited. "Which one?"

The pilot grinned in reply and Lal grumbled about testosterone, even though she herself had a soft spot for her cars and motorcycles.

"The bently."

Colonello almost purred as he left the plane with Lal by his side. He would have preferred his motorcycle of course, but the point was that they were picking Tsuna up and a baby couldn't ride a motorcycle.

They left their baggage on the tarmac, they knew someone would collect them and bring them back to their wing in the CEDEF mansion, they also had someone collecting their new clothes to deliver to the Sawada residence in the next few days since while Nana and Iemitsu were still away it made more sense to keep the child in his own home.

* * *

Nana and Iemitsu's home, as expected, was not extravagant in the sense of land and fences, but instead of expense and the homely feeling it exuded by merely entering the front lawn.

It was tucked away in a safe corner of Compobassa, in a quaint village where most of the couples were young, or had a number of children of which at least one was young; either Tsunayoshi's age or a yet his senior.

"I would never expect Iemitsu to agree to settle down here. What with his 'my beautiful Nana deserves every finery' spiel."

Lal scoffed, "Yes, but Nana has a better head on her shoulders, there's no use raising a boy like Tsuna in finery; he's shy and humble. He needs family and friends, not guards and expectations."

"And if Nana wanted to settle down here, who is Iemitsu to argue." Colonello chuckled, "What a whipped man."

Lal raised an eyebrow. "And you're not."

"Not whipped if I'm perfectly happy listening to you, love of my life."

Colonello could only laugh when Lal spluttered and argued, even as they pulled into the double driveway where a smaller, used car waited. Lal stepped out first as Colonello parked and locked the car, he stood just behind Lal on the porch calling Oregano to get clothes and a budget prepared for Lal and himself while also getting the investigation underway to find the wayward captain.

Lal meanwhile was knocking the door, pleased at least that the babysitter had mind enough to lock the door.

What Lal wasn't expecting was such an innocent woman. She looked no older than eighteen, with soft features and plain green eyes. Her hair was mousy and thin, and she looked nervous and skitterish, especially when Lal glared down at her.

"I'm Lal. Where's Tsunayoshi?"

The girl looked ready to faint, her eyes vibrating and darting around. "H-He's napping right now. Ah, come in I-I'll give you the lists that Mr and Mrs Sawada g-gave me."

And the girl was gone, skittering away and leaving Lal at the door with a curious Colonello looking over her shoulder and frowning.

"She knows we could not be who we say we are, right?"

Lal just sighed and made her way to the familiar kitchen, manoeuvring around until she had the coffee maker running while Colonello searched around to see what foods were available. "Civilians." she sighed again as the young girl Teresa came fumbling in, stunned at the pair's familiarity with the place.

"Y-You've been here before, Miss Lal, Mr…?"

"Call me Colonello. Yes we spend much of our free time here with the Sawadas."

"A-Ah."

The girl looked half way between unconvinced and terrified. Even still she saw down at the table across from the pair with a file of papers and schedules.

"Mrs S-Sawada gave me a schedule to follow, and T-Tsuna's allergies. Ah, she said he wasn't to have too much milk, even though he will want to keep eating…"

The girl continued to stutter and babble her way through the paperwork thoroughly, even Lal was somewhat impressed by her attention to detail when it came to the boy; unfortunately Lal and Colonello knew all of this well already.

They had been around since before the child was born; they probably knew as much as the boy's own parents knew about his care and quirks.

"Ah…i-it was nice to meet you both. And I wish I could continue to look after Tsunayoshi, he's such a delightful child. B-But I really must get home for school." The girl walked out to the hall, Lal and Colonello following her, to where her bags were waiting. She hesitated as she pulled her back pack on, trying to smile. "M-my number is on the fridge…if…if you have any problems."

She was sweet, Colonello supposed. But seriously, he'd be having some dangerous words with Iemitsu for not telling anyone he was away and for leaving his child with a civilian sitter who didn't look like she could do a chin up, let alone defend a child.

"Ah we will. Thank you again for calling. If you hear from Iemitsu or Nana, be sure to call us. Here." Colonello pulled out a note book and scribbled both his and Lal's numbers on it –their civilian lines of course.

The girl nodded shyly before skirting out of house, starting her car and pulling out. With her gone Lal and Colonello could relax, their holders were off and on the table, and they could enjoy some coffee and food while they waited for their newest ward to wake up.

From there they would go shopping, and figure out what they could do from there.

An hour later came the startled sobs of a newly woken child. Colonello was out of his chair before Lal really registered what the sound was, and she could only chuckle when she heard his laughter from upstairs.

"Tunnneee!"

When the ex-soldier and baby entered Lal couldn't help but feel warm at Colonello's smile or the bright eyes that watched him. Tsuna was too young to talk or do much more than wave his arms with excitement and babble and coo.

But Lal knew that was enough for Colonello.

Before Colonello sat down Lal had Tsuna in her arms, "Well you finally awake, brat?" But her smile was soft and genuine. "Bet you want to eat, right?"

Colonello could only pout, moaning about how unfair Lal was while his wife fed the child. Grinning and talking to him, even while his eyes never left hers.

With Tsuna fed and burped looking sleepy again but contented in Lal's arms Colonello could sit back and watch his little family. Lal said she wasn't Mother Material, Colonello could see she already was. Because Tsunayoshi was intuitive, and he trusted Lal with himself even though they hadn't seen each other for at least two months.

"So shall we go out then? I don't want to be trapped in this house too long." Lal asked as she moved to prepare a diaper bag for their ward while Colonello took Tsuna went to change said child.

Tsuna giggled in Colonello's arms looking at the man with bright light and complete trust, and Lal could see just how much he thrived on that.

"Hurry up, Lal! Tune and I are ready!"

"Yeah, yeah, idiot. I'm coming now."

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, my dears. The newest story in my artillery. Yes I should concentrate on my other fics, but this fic will let me get my Parental!CoLal out of my system so that I can actually write other parents into DoF….which I sometimes have trouble doing.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please drop a review if you've the time.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> ~~ Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


End file.
